Run
by livetowritex
Summary: Damon's on his deathbed and Bonnie can't just sit by and do nothing. She goes to Klaus to get the cure but what if he won't let her go? What will happen on their journey, and more importantly what will happen when she returns home? Find out in Run. BD/BK


"Don't fall asleep on me Damon, please don't die on me." Bonnie whispered over and over again. She repositioned herself on Damon's king-sized bed as she kept damping his sweaty forehead with a towel.

With every passing minute Damon's condition kept getting worse. The hallucinations had started getting less frequent but his fever kept fighting for dominance. His pale blue eyes searched for her green ones as if they were his only life source. "Bonnie.."

She gave him a small, strained smile. It was the best she could muster up now, it had already been a long night. Earlier this evening she already had to plead with the witches to help her restore Jeremy's life. After a lot of pleading and tears they finally let her, and that alone left her emotionally and physically drained. Now not even two hours later she was sitting on what seemed to be her boyfriend's deathbed.

"Stefan will be back soon with the cure. You'll be fine, I promise." Gently she ran her hand through his messy black hair, never taking her eyes away from his.

A coughing fit took over his body as he tried to sit up a bit. With his right arm he patted the left part of his chest. "Lay with me."

Bonnie pulled her hand back and threw him a hesitant glance. "I'm not sure that's a good idea.." She said, and she bit her lip.

"Come on Bon," His eyes went wide, "I'm not made of porcelain." With his last energy he mustered a very weak smirk to reassure her.

She visibly winced as she took in how weak he really was, all she wanted to do was hug him tight and cry, but she couldn't. Damon needed someone who was strong now, someone he could hold on to, and she would be that person. She secretly vowed that she would always be that person. Quickly she fought back her tears and gave him a lasting peck on his lips. Again she shifted on the bed so she could comfortable lay next to him with her head on his chest.

After a few minutes when Damon finally had a bit renewed strength he wrapped an arm around her. The sudden movement make her look up to see him battling consciousness. Biting her lip, she hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Please hold on Damon, hold on to me." She whispered once more.

A soft knock came from the door followed by her best friend. "I'm sorry to disturb.." Elena quickly apologized as she eyed them on the bed. She tried her best to give Bonnie a warm smile as she approached the bed. "I've brought some blood."

Bonnie smiled at her friend, drawing her strength as her own. She sat up on the bed and tried to get Damon to sit up. From the corner of her eye she saw Elena put the blood bag on the night stand so she could help her. She gently took Damon's other side and together they lifted him into a sitting position.

"Is there any sign of Stefan yet?" Bonnie asked her as she carefully held the blood bag for Damon to drink it.

The brunette sighed and shook her head. "No, and it worries me. What If he's in danger? Klaus never struck me as the generous type." She retorted sarcastically.

Despite everything that was going on Bonnie couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Carefully she removed the already empty blood bag from Damon's lips and tossed it in the trash can. "He'll be fine Elena. They both will." Bonnie said soothing her friend into a hug.

Elena didn't respond, she just nodded and hugged her friend back. They both clung to each other for dear life. They had grown up together like sisters, not even a year ago they lived normal teenage lives. A life where they went out a lot, worried about boys and school dances. A life where they where still ignorant of all the things that went bump in the night. Oh, ignorance was bliss Bonnie thought bitterly.

They pulled away as a voice broke through both their train of thoughts. "I'm not trying to ruin the moment, but when do you girls get more physical?" Damon mused as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she climbed back onto the bed. "I see the blood healed you a bit for now." She held her hand to his forehead and pulled back after a few seconds feeling a little satisfied for now. He was still burning up but it wasn't as bad as just a moment earlier.

Damon quickly caught her hand and pulled her against him. Her petite figure moulded perfectly into his and he tenderly stole a kiss from her rosy lips.

It was hard to believe that only a few months ago they were practically taking turns at trying to kill each other. Yes he was still infuriating, probably more so than ever. And yes, she was still judgy, but somehow he didn't find it as irritating anymore. Who would've known that two individuals so extremely different could beat the odds together?

A loud bang was heard from downstairs which made Bonnie shriek and jump up. She quickly scanned the room for her friend but she already left the room. Another crash was heard which appeared to be coming from the foyer.

Panic surged through Bonnie as she exchanged looks with Damon. "Can you hear who is downstairs? Oh my, where's Elena?" She run towards the door frantically. "Elena!"

"Bonnie, don't! It could be dangerous!" Damon argued, hating that he barely had strength to move from the bed.

She didn't hear him though, Elena was her best friend, no scrap that, sister. Before she reached the stairs at the end of the hall Bonnie saw a worried Elena accompanied by a very angry Stefan coming her way.

"What happened?" She desperately asked him as he walked passed her and towards his older brother's room.

Once inside Damon's room he finally faced Bonnie. "He won't give it."

Bonnie's face fell at that revelation and she finally allowed herself to cry. "What?" She squeaked. Of course he wouldn't help them, she should've known, somewhere deep she already knew. It was the desperation though that kept her hoping Klaus might've had a change of heart.

Stefan was fuming, there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent his brother from dying. Sure they had their own twisted issues, but they were still family. Once upon a time they were real brothers and lately they've been slowly, really slowly, rebuilding their relationship. He couldn't let Damon die without putting up a good fight, not now, not ever. But Klaus was too powerful, especially after the sacrifice

"His blood is the cure, he tested it out on Katherine." Stefan said as he paced through the room. "It worked, but he won't give it!" He yelled angrily as he shoved one of the bookcases. It fell to the ground causing all the books to fly around and the wood to dent.

The two teenagers winced as they watched the normally well reserved vampire lose it. One was barely processing his words as her heart sank to the ground, while the other was also feeling for her angry boyfriend.

"Stefan.." Elena softly murmured as she stepped forward and gently placed her hand on his arm. Immediately he stopped pacing as he caught sight of her teary big brown eyes.

Bonnie shook her head angrily as she watched her boyfriend on the bed getting more weak once again.

"Bon, it's alright." Damon said while motioning for her to step closer towards him. "Maybe it's just my time." He took her hand in his and laced their fingers.

She pulled her hand away and cried harder, "No! Don't say that. It's not, I know it's not." Kneeling on the ground beside him hid her face in the crook of her neck.

They stayed like that in silence for a couple of seconds as he smoothed out her long dark hair. She suddenly looked up at him, a set jaw and hardened eyes. "I'm going to go talk with him."

"What? Bonnie, no!" Damon looked even paler than before, she couldn't be serious, right?

"Damon is right Bonnie, you can't go, it's too dangerous. It's a miracle he let Stefan go, maybe you won't be that lucky. I can't lose you too Bonnie.." Elena pleaded with the witch.

"I have to try!" Bonnie retorted stubborn. She got up from the floor and threw on Damon's favourite black leather jacket. It was a big on her but she didn't care, she felt more secure with it.

A tired yet frustrated sigh escaped Damon as he studied his incredibly stubborn girlfriend intently. "Damnit Bonnie, I can't talk you out of this can I?"

Shaking her head she looked back at him with a small smirk on her face. "I love you."

Bonnie softly stroked his face, she could feel his fever getting worse again which indicated she was running short on time.

"As I love you little witch." He replied softly as he kissed her. The kiss started out sweet and slow, but it quickly turned into hungry desperation. You could taste the fear they felt for each other, but most empowering they could taste the love on their lips.

It was such an intimate moment that Elena and Stefan were forced to look away. Stefan hugged his girlfriend to take away the worry he knew she felt for her friend and his brother.

"I'm going along with her to make sure she's safe. It's the least I can do for my brother." Stefan quietly said to her.

Elena nodded and held on tighter to him. She didn't want him to go to Klaus again, but she also didn't want Bonnie to go. At least now she'd have some security. She sighed and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. "Be safe."

"Always am." He replied simply with a kiss to her temple. He let go of her when he saw Bonnie moving away from his brother and towards them.

Stefan stepped closer towards the older Salvatore and looked at him. They didn't say anything, they didn't have to. As Bonnie pulled away and walked towards the door Stefan gave his brother a small nod and went after her.

She didn't say anything to acknowledge his presence as they exited the house together, or even when they were seated in his car. Absentmindedly she stared out of the window as she bit her lip. She couldn't even feel afraid for her life as Stefan raced the car through the empty streets towards Klaus' current residence, Alaric's apartment.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

"My,. my, you don't give up do you?" Klaus said chuckling as he poured some blood in a glass. "And you brought the witch this time." He said a bit surprised as he saw Bonnie enter the apartment behind Stefan. "Interesting."

"Cut the crap Klaus." Bonnie said as she approached the hybrid. "I need the cure so just tell me what it's going to take for you to give it up."

Sighing he sat down on the kitchen barstool. "Straight to business than." Rubbing his stubble, he watched her in amusement as she tried to stand her ground. He could smell her fear though, yet she was determined not to show it. Very interesting. His attention flickered from the witch to the younger Salvatore.

"I reject your request and you bring me a very powerful, tasty, young witch? I didn't know this was the way you worked Stefan." He mused as his attention refocused on

Bonnie again.

Stefan stiffened and instantly inched closer to his petite friend. His actions did nothing but make Klaus smirk.

"Relax Stefan, I'm just joking. A little humour never killed anyone, that's my job." He taunted and flashed his white teeth.

"Now darling, what makes you think I would help you? You're little boyfriend has been a pain in my ass, he should be happy he won't be dying at my hand."

Bonnie cleared her throat and looked him in the eye, "Because I have the powers of over a 100 witches and I'll owe you."

From behind her she could hear Stefan call her name out in a warning but she ignored it. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Klaus was merely watching her in silence and it made her more nervous than when he was being his annoying taunting self. "Well?"

The hybrid chucked the last of his blood and put the glass down. He stood up and retrieved an empty bottle and a knife. Slowly he made a large cut in his hand, intrigued he watched as he squeezed some blood into the bottle. As soon as it required the sufficient amount of blood he stopped and waited for the wound to heal.

"This is it. This is the cure you're boyfriend needs." He said looking at Bonnie.

Quickly she stepped forward to grab the bottle but before she could reach it he snatched it away. "Not so fast, sweetheart. We haven't discussed what I get in return." His voice sounded almost light and amused as he shot her a boyish smile.

She wanted nothing more than to slap his smile of his face, but she had to behave and play by his rules for now. "I thought we discussed that I owe you."

He waved her off as he stood up from the barstool and walked past her into the living room. "Unfortunately that's not how I play, sweetheart." He sat down on the couch and made himself as comfortable as he could, taking full pleasure in the glares that he got from Stefan and Bonnie.

"Katerina." He called the attention of the female vampire that joined them a few moments back. "Could you please try and make yourself useful by fetching Stefan here a few blood bags?"

Nodding she went to the fridge and retrieved about five blood bags, she put them on the coffee table and made her way to the back of the room again.

Klaus nodded towards Stefan, "Drink up."

"What are you doing? Stefan doesn't drink human blood." Bonnie said sounding almost angry.

"Well he does now if he wants to save his brother. What's it going to be Stefan?" There was that boyish smile again that made Bonnie want to strangle the man.

She glanced at Stefan who was eyeing the blood, he seemed to be at war with himself. Bonnie understood why he couldn't, Stefan on human blood was not a good combination. She had witnessed it a while back and it wasn't a pretty sight. "You don't have to do it Stefan.." She whispered as she lay her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head as he looked at her, "But I do. This is the only way." After flashing her a small smile he reached for the first bag and drank it. Four bags later he couldn't drink anymore. He didn't want human blood but his body was embracing it. It's what his body needed, a vampire needed human blood not animal blood. After being deprived of it for so long it made something in him snap.

"Drink the last one Stefan!" Klaus said menacingly as he watched the younger vampire struggle. When he made no move to drink anymore he got impatient. He got up and appeared next to Stefan with such a speed that Bonnie didn't even see him move.

"If you don't drink up, I'll throw this away. What will it be Stefan?" He practically spat out his name.

"Stop! He's already had enough, just give the cure." Bonnie said angrily as she moved towards the two vampires.

They didn't pay attention to her though as they continued to have a stare down. The youngest vampire in the room was the first to look away though and begrudgingly he started on the last blood bag.

Bonnie was livid, it hurt her to see Stefan struggling and with every minute spent here she knew Damon was only getting worse. All the anger inside her was building up as she focused intently on the hybrid's head, and before she knew it she was giving Klaus a powerful aneurism.

For only a couple of seconds he doubled over in pain but he recovered quickly, and before Bonnie could blink she was being pushed against the wall with a pair of hands tightly around her neck.

"Don't you _ever_ try to do that again. Do you understand?" Klaus spat angrily and he tightened his grip.

Fearfully she tried to nod as best as she could but it wasn't an easy thing to do while being choked. From behind Klaus she could see Stefan charge at them and in a second she was released and fell hard to the floor.

Her hands shot towards her throat and she winced at the contact. It would be a nasty bruise tomorrow. A sickening crack was heard and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Stefan's body fall to the ground limp. "No!" She screamed as she crawled over towards him.

Klaus merely rolled his eyes and stepped over the body, making his way to the kitchen. "Relax sweetheart. I only snapped his neck, he'll be fine within a couple of minutes. Besides I'm going to need you both very much alive."

Bonnie looked up at him from the ground to see him smirking at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've decided to take you guys along with me. That's the price." Again he flashed his whites at her and ignored the protests she was throwing his way. "Katerina."

In a flash she was standing beside him, "Yes, Klaus?" She replied sounding quite bored.

"Be a good girl and bring this over to the boarding house will you, afterwards come right back." Handing her the bottle of his blood he also gave her a knowing look. "Oh and Katerina, I'm very old, which means that very little surprises me still. I know you're on vervain, so if you don't come back I will hunt you down and tear you apart limb by limb."

Katherine's perfected poker face didn't allow her to look shocked but she knew he could see right through her at that moment. She nodded slightly at his words and tried not to fidget as he twirled one of her curls in his slender fingers.

"You have 30 minutes, I suggest you hurry." And like that he dismissed her. In a second she was gone and the only two conscious people in the room were Bonnie and Klaus.

She swallowed hard, and bit nervously bit her lip. What in the hell had she gotten herself and Stefan into.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

Yet another coughing fit took over Damon as he tried to get into a better position. His whole face was covered in sweat and he was getting paler by the second.

Elena hurried into the room with a fresh towel and immediately started wiping his face. "It's ok." She said trying to reassure the both of them. Climbing next to him she held onto him, trying to calm him down from the flashback he just had a moment ago.

"It's not ok." Damon said weakly. "All those years I blamed Stefan, but no one forced me to love her. It was my own choice. I made the wrong choice." He choked out as fought to stay awake.

Quietly Elena listened to what he had to say as she dapped some more at his forehead. She was scared to death that the moment would come every second now. Praying to god she hoped that Stefan and Bonnie would return soon.

Damon looked up at Elena and his eyes pleaded with hers as he told her his last wishes. He didn't think he would hold it out any longer because he wanted her to tell his brother that he was sorry for everything he's ever done to him.

Elena nodded and held him tighter as she willed her tears not to spill from her eyes.

She felt Damon relax a bit in her hold as if he was giving up.

"And," he continued in a pain filled voice, "Tell Bonnie I'm sorry for not being strong enough to stay alive. And, tell her I love her."

He coughed a few times and closed his eyes. Elena nodded again and softly vowed to him that she would take care of his last wishes. Gently she lay next to him and watched his every movement trying to stay alert to any changes.

"I'm so sorry Elena, for so many things I've done to you." He suddenly whispered to her with his eyes still closed.

"It's okay, I know who you are and who you're not Damon. I forgive you." She whispered back towards the dying vampire.

Slowly he opened his eyes to look at her and a ghost of a smile played on his lips before it was gone again. "Thank you." With that he closed his eyes again and focused his strength on breathing.

Very carefully Elena inched closer and placed a small chaste kiss on his slightly parted lip before pulling away again.

"Well it's me you should be thanking, I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure." A voice said from behind the pair.

Instantly Elena turned around to see Katherine standing in the doorway with a bottle in hand.

Damon opened his eyes to look at her and Elena got off from the bed as she walked towards the vampire.

"I thought you were dead." Katherine mused as she walked past her doppelganger and towards Damon. "I was." Elena retorted as she watched Katherine feed Damon the blood.

Within a few second Katherine started to make her way out of the room again but Elena stopped her. "Where are Stefan and Bonnie?" she asked furrowing her eyebrow.

"Are you sure you care?" Katherine said turning around to look back at the girl.

Folding her arms she eyed the vampire, "Where are they?" she asked starting to get annoyed with her already.

"They are paying for this." She explained as she waved the now empty bottle in front of her face. "They had to give themselves over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect them anytime soon."

Elena's annoyed expression morphed into a worried one within seconds as the words sunk in. "What do you mean they gave themselves over to Klaus?"

Katherine shrugged nonchalantly, "They sacrificed everything to save his life, but you shouldn't care, at least you have Damon to keep you company." She concluded while giving Elena a sweet smile. "Goodbye Elena, Damon." And with that she sped out of the boarding house, having only a couple of minutes left to return to Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Aloha, it's been quite a while since I've uploaded anything on here. I wasn't even sure if I was ever going to poste anything on this ever again until I got an idea for a story. And well, here I am. I've been a major Bamon suporter since the start of the show and I'll love them forever. But, I have to admit that I also like Klonnie. (p.s. I really hate the nickname Klonnie but it beats Baus, lolol.) Anyways, so I thought, hey, why not do a story with both. I mean once upon a time Katherine had both of the Salvatore brothers right, so why can't Bonnie have a taste of Damon <em>and<em> Klaus? ;) I hope you guys like this. I've really enjoyed writing this, but I don't know if it's good. So please give me some feedback and tell me if I should continue ok? Oh btw, I forgot that whole disclaimer thing, but I think we all know that I don't own Vampire Diaries. So I probably won't mention that in like every chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading lovelies and please review! :) **


End file.
